


Blissful night

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variation of what would have happened if Kadaj had had more free time and decided to have some fun before fulfilling his task...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful night

Marlene started to try to break free and screaming even louder when silverhead carried her to the living room. When Kadaj picked up his weapon the girl went silent and held her breath "don`t" said Marlene remembering the suffering of Tifa Kadaj was annoyed by this, how this filthy creature dared to expect mercy from him after what her father done to his Eliza. The teen went into reverie for a moment, remembering his beautiful girlfriend, the good days he spent with her till someone started to pay attention to weird couple, till someone found out that she is not human, the thing she had horns and had to always wear hood or cap while he had only to wear lenses so it was easy for him to passing by as a human, Eliza wasn`t that lucky. He remembered how good it was with her to went on walk and on the date with each other, discussing their secrets, their fears and joys, dreams, how it was good to make love with her, sleeping in her embrace, softly caressing her, being inside her, seeing how good she feels, which made him thrusting even harder. It was almost enough for him to doubt if he needs to find Jenova, he took the part-time job and lived with her, dating her, interacting with her, making love to her and almost forgot his previous goal. Until one day she was taken away, he sat there crying, then he remembered she told him about how she ran away from some horrible lab, he also remembered some woman named Tifa who was very curious about who they are and why this girl is refusing to ever remove her hat. He squeezed eyes in suspicion, he decided to encounter that woman - she told him how she found that girl without hood, how this girl is having horns, how she was frightened by this and asked Vincent what could it mean and how they took her away in order to preserve safety of humanity, he remembered stabbing that woman again and again, then falling on his knees in despair, after awhile getting back to his senses he was searching frantically for that lab with the aid of his brothers. they managed to find some of the workers of this labs, through blackmailing and threats managed to get access there and making the havoc. It was a long time of hard efforts and all for nothing. 

Yes, they did release other prisoners of that horrible place, but Eliza, she was dead and not only this - from some scientist, not on their side, but who was not approved of things happening in that place, he is also found out she was raped continuously till she was finally ridden of her misery. All these memories haunted him, he spared that particular scientist cause he wasn`t enjoying his work and didn`t quit cause he wasn`t allowed to , they rescued other victims, they ruined the horrible place, but the memories of losing his Eliza, his haunted him. He couldn`t find his rest, he couldn`t stop suffering because of what happened to her. Bittersweet memories about how good it was to be with her mocked him, memories of how he found her mutilated corpse were tearing his heart to pieces. He saw nightmares, he started to feel sick at the thought that after this humans continue to proclaim themselves to be superior and innocent. 

That event awoke his hatred and despise toward humanity, he felt need in killing again, to prevent something like this happening again to someone who they choose to regard as a monster while in his eyes the ones who were monsters were humans. The image of her mutilated corpse haunted his mind, and he is often heard from tv and from the random conversations he overheard, and on the internet preaching saying vilifying things about silver-haired race, how bad Sephiroth and Jenova are. He didn`t like Sephiroth but while saying this they, of course, meant not only Sephiroth. All this hateful speech and preaching about how sinful silver heads are, how good humanity is, and overall talk about his race like about some objects unnerved him, to say the least. And the cheap penance of Rufus who felt so much of sorrow to everyone, to every his victim, aside from the ones who were tortured in his labs and who were living in fear of getting into these labs.

Of course, they were just monsters, so how the hell someone from superior race can be sorrowful over their sufferings, it is not like butcher and his customers are worrying about the once living being...it was all just pushed his grief and pain further, in each dead rat or pigeon on the street, in each preaching about how bad Sephiroth is, he just felt desire to ease his pain somehow by doing something...by hurting someone to share his pain and anger, to someone who are happy. To someone who is regarded as innocent, normal, decent person, whose suffering is mattered and worthy of being sorry for them. He knew he was risking, that he can fuck his life up even more. Now when he and his brothers managed to keep low profiles well by getting fake papers, dying their hair, buying lenses, but he didn`t care - he had to ease his pain.


End file.
